


SOLDIER's In A Quirky World

by ChaosBalance, LiulfrLokison



Series: Twisted Heroes AU [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crack Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosBalance/pseuds/ChaosBalance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiulfrLokison/pseuds/LiulfrLokison
Summary: Izuku vanished at age four.No one would ever see him again.Instead, he would return as a completely different person.A certain, silver haired person.





	1. Prologue: Disappearance

**Author's Note:**

> _So, I cannot remember how this idea started out, but here's the prologue! A fair warning, this is an entirely crack piece with scattered plot as we go along, it all depends on how the character's want things to turn out._
> 
> Disclaimer: All character's belong to their respective owners.

Katsuki looked over at the empty desk. The desk that the useless, recently proven quirkless, Deku was sitting in only four days before.

The teacher stopped calling Deku’s name after he didn’t show up for two days. The old hag he called his mother mentioned that she hadn’t heard from Auntie Inko for a few days as well, although she had seemed confused when he had asked about Deku.

He was going to get to the bottom of this, and the last bell had just rung.

He got to the apartment that Deku lived in, only to find an estate agent showing a couple he didn’t know around.

When asked, he was told that the apartment had been placed on the market, and that the kid that had been squatting in it had been thrown out a few days before.

Something was wrong, very wrong.

He wouldn’t find out just how wrong for a little over a decade though.

-o0o-

Izuku was worried.

He had came home after school, the day after the doctor told him he would never have a quirk, and had found the apartment empty.

No furniture, except in his room, and very little food.

His mother wasn’t there either.

Izuku may have only been four and a half, but he wasn’t stupid.

He figured this is what his mother had been apologizing about.

He knew the statistics about quirkless people, and he knew that he was quirkless.

He began to gather what few things he could; what few things left could help him on the street.

He didn’t bother hoping that someone would help him, if anyone found out his ‘condition’ the best he could hope for was to become invisible.

He didn’t want to think about the worst.

The day after, when he had finished packing his bag and stashed the last of the food away, some people came.

Izuku ran; he didn’t want to know what they were doing with those weapons and he wasn’t sure if they were going to be used on him or not.

The next day had him staring at a broken piece of mirror, looking at the bright glowing green eyes with slits for pupils that he now had.

Strangely enough, he wasn’t bothered by the change. They weren’t a quirk (he somehow knew that), but they felt natural, like he had always had them. 

He was so busy looking at his new/old eyes, when a man missing his left hand and had glowing red eyes tripped over him.

“ **_Sephiroth? Is that you?_ ** ”

The language definitely wasn’t Japanese, however, he could understand it. But the name that he had been called…

Sephiroth grinned up at the dark-haired Turk.

“ **_Father!_ ** ”


	2. Chapter One: 11 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **UA didn't see THEM coming.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _So, this one is being updated. As usual, hope you enjoy!_
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective franchises and owners, we're just borrowing them to create some chaos.

_ Are they trying to overcompensate for something? _

It was the first day, the first day of school that Sephiroth could remember attending for close to eleven years.

“This is the classroom, I expect you to be taking quite the comprehensive notes. You are the External Hero Course Class Representative, after all.”

“Duly noted. I will be cross-referencing with Blood-King as well.” 

Sephiroth supposed the door was the size it was to allow students of various stature’s to enter the classroom comfortably, but he was sure that none of the students were over ten feet tall. Although he really couldn’t complain at seven feet himself.  He could probably hop up and swing from the doorframe if he wanted to.

The moment he opened the door, Sephiroth wondered if getting up had been a good idea today.

“Don’t put your feet on the desk!” 

It was that stern child with the engine quirk, trying to (and obviously failing to) get Bakugou to respect the classroom equipment. 

“Huh?” 

And Bakugou being Bakugou, he didn’t give a damn. 

“Don’t you think that’s rude to the upperclassmen and the people who made the desk?!”

“Nope. What junior high did you go to, you side character?”

_ This was the second and third place in the practical exam? _

“I attended Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Iida.”

“Somei? So you’re a damn elite, huh? Looks like I’ll have some fun crushing you.”

Apparently 11 years hadn’t been enough time for Bakugou to mature and act like a proper member of society, he was still acting like the kid who told the newly proven quirkless child to go slit their wrist to stop wasting the resources other people needed (although not in so many words).

“ ‘Crushing’? That’s cruel. Do you truly aim to be a hero?” Iida was clearly shocked, but given how Bakugou was, Sephiroth wasn’t even fazed by the tone and nature of Bakugou’s words. 

It was then that the squabbling children looked towards the door, prompting the rest of the class (that were seated) to notice the tall (taller than the student with eight arms) person staring at them all from where he was leaning against the open doorway. 

Without prompting, Iida strode forward with almost robotic motions (the odd gestures the boy’s hands made were both interesting and distracting), hand held out as if expecting Sephiroth to shake it. 

“Good morning! I am from Somei Private Academy. My name is -”

“I heard.” Better to cut the kid off before he started.

Before Iida could continue, a brown haired girl with rosy cheeks came into his peripheral vision, a girl he remembered in the practical exam. A gravity quirk if he recalled right.

“Um, am I late Sensei?” 

“Who are you calling Sensei?” Sephiroth stared blankly down at her, an eyebrow raised as if asking her ‘are-you-mental-what-about-me-screams-teacher?’

It was then that the real teacher, decided to make himself known. 

By introducing himself in a yellow sleeping bag wrapped up like a caterpillar. 

“That would be me.”

Everyone’s eyes swiveled down to the man on the floor, Sephiroth could practically hear a few of them internally screaming, even as he snapped to attention like he had been trained to for all of a previous life.

But he really wanted to get things underway, and so Sephiroth gave Aizawa a quick and firm salute.

Aizawa stared at him for a second (once getting up and unzipping his sleeping bag), sipping on his juice bag before asking what everyone wanted to know.

“Why?”

The answer was simple. 

“In this classroom, and as my teacher while on school grounds, you are currently my Superior Officer.”

“Still doesn’t explain the salute.” Aizawa responded, letting the sleeping bag drop to the floor as he withdrew the PE uniforms from it’s depths.

“You called for attention, although that wasn’t how you worded it. I came to attention, what has you confused?”

All the students were staring at Sephiroth like he was an alien (which wasn’t incorrect).

“I can see why the courts ordered your company to attend UA. Quite Military of it for a bunch of teens.”

“There are older members.”

“Yet, the older ones all answer to the younger lot, or are merely support and research.”

“We have more, how shall I put it, experience and skills than they in the field. Rank is determined by qualifications, not by age or money.”

“Um . . .” Both Aizawa and Sephiroth glanced to the brown haired girl, who was hesitantly holding up her hand as if asking a question.

“Yes?” Aizawa gestured for her to speak, the girl swallowing loudly before speaking.

“Aren’t we supposed to have an entrance ceremony or orientation to attend?”

Aizawa then promptly ignored her question and turned to the rest of the class.

“I’m your homeroom teacher, Shouta Aizawa. Nice to meet you. It’s kind of sudden, but put this on and go out onto the field.” He held up one of the PE uniforms for them all to see. 

“Oh, and we also have an external hero course class this year, this silver-haired bastard is the 1-A liaison for it.”

The students all blinked in confusion at a teacher calling a student a ‘bastard’.

“Ummm, are you not going to report this breach of conduct?” Iida was very confused.

“My parents were never married, in either life. That is the technical definition of the word ‘bastard’ is it not?”

Someone choked. Most likely the blonde haired boy with the black lightning bolt in his hair.

But Sephiroth continued.

“The first life was the result of an affair, the second a one-night stand.”

_ “That’s rough buddy.” _ Someone whispered, Sephiroth chose to ignore that comment. 

“Not this re-incarnation shit again, even if it is true.” Aizawa sighed, dumping the PE uniforms onto the teachers desk for the students all to collect while they watched this back and forth between teacher and student. 

“I keep telling Nedzu that he won’t find anything in the history books, but he doesn’t believe me.”

“Wait, wait, wait. You’ve been re-incarnated? How do you know? How would you remember?”

“Quite easily, and yes it has been proven. Nedzu had a professional come in and scan the memories of everyone in the company. The proof was irrefutable.”

_ “What kind of cryptic shit is this?”  _ He heard someone hiss to another, he found himself a little amused at their reactions. 

“Alright, that’s enough. Get changed and head to the field.” Aizawa clapped his hands, not surprisingly Iida was the first to take a uniform and head for the changing rooms (it had been covered in the student handbook), a few trickling past, some staring at Sephiroth with a bit of awe or suspicion, the reactions varied.

Eventually twenty minutes later (half of that time owing to most of the class getting lost, only a few bothered to read the handbook and knew where to find the changing rooms), they were all assembled on the field, dressed in uniform and ready to find out what their teacher had in store. 

That’s when another teacher walked out, leading his own class.

Sephiroth waited until a spikey black-haired boy bounced over before heading to the section where a group of what appeared to be adults waited.

“ **_Attention!_ ** ” 

The word he barked out wasn’t in Japanese or English, but the others were quick to fall into several lines, all with the same ‘salute’ that their Silver-haired Classmate had given Aizawa.

What followed was what appeared to be a series of commands, all in the same odd language, that ended with a redhead and a brunette coming forward with a crate that was opened up to reveal several fresh pressed sports uniforms.

The lot of them were then quick to collect a uniform from the crate, then proceeded to strip down and get changed right there on the sports field.

It took 2 minutes, then the entire lot of them lined up in a clear parade rest, nearby the other two classes.

“SIR! The  **_S.O.L.D.I.E.R._ ** and  **_T.U.R.K_ ** groups designated the ‘External Hero Course Class’ are ready for Mission Briefing! SIR!”

Perhaps the most distracting thing, besides the fact that the boys were only in tracksuit bottoms and the girls had only added a tank top to the uniform, was the series of large scars that crossed over the right-hand side of Sephiroth’s chest and abdomen. They looked like he had nearly been vertically bisected several times over. The others all had their fair share of scars, but the obvious ‘Commander’ of the group had the most serious and striking of them all, for they were the only ones he had.

Aizawa coughed loudly to get their attention, the students quickly averting their gaze in embarrassment for being caught staring. 

Some of the External Hero Course students grinned and chuckled at their behaviour, but remained in parade rest. 

Once Aizawa had all of their attention on him, he began to explain the tests.

They all could recall the physical fitness tests from junior high, but the prospect of getting to use their quirks this time was exciting. Until Aizawa announced that the last student in all of the tests would be expelled.

The unholy grins on the External Hero Course students faces made them all shiver, they all looked pretty fit and they weren’t even sure what their quirks were. If someone was to get expelled, it would be one of them, not these scar riddled veterans.

Then Blood-King spoke up.

“The test will be a little different for you External students, simply because you have not had formal schooling. We are aware that none of you have quirks, and that all of you are enhanced despite rightly refusing to reveal the method, so we need to establish a baseline for you.”

The students let out a sigh of relief, they would only have to compete with each other.

_ Wait, that didn’t make it any better! _

_ And did Blood-King say they were quirkless?  _ **_Enhanced_ ** _?!  _

-o0o-

The first test, the 50m dash seemed an easy one. 

Except the SOLDIER’s and TURK’s seemed to break all expectations. 

One of the TURK’s and a SOLDIER went first, catcalling each other and claiming that their department was better.

When the starting signal went off, there was little more than a blur of movement and a small puff of dust from the track.

Their jaws dropped. Iida was contemplating his own speed against the External Hero Course students, realising that only his Recipro-Burst would be able to keep up with them, and even with that he would most likely lose.  Even that was if they had shut off their enhancements for the race.

The auburn haired SOLDIER was throwing taunts at the silver haired one who had been in their class, both wearing grins that looked like they belonged to a devil.

And if they thought the first two had been fast, these two blew them out the water. 

In the blink of an eye, they were skidding over the finishing line, squabbling over who was the fastest, Aizawa and Blood-King were having trouble reading the results. Surely these SOLDIER’s weren’t so fast that slow-motion cameras couldn’t pick them up?

In the end the two, Genesis and Sephiroth were their names, had to re-run the race with the spiky haired blonde manning a micro-level stopwatch in order to get a useable result.

Aizawa and Blood-King ended up leaving the blonde to take over the score tallying, as even Aizawa’s eyes were straining to keep up with the SOLDIER’s. Sephiroth was the one who took the blonde’s score though, as the blonde raced against the bouncy black haired boy that had originally been in class 1-B.

The moment one of the SOLDIER’s broke the grip strength weights, and that had been one of the weaker members (confirmed by the one who introduced himself as Angeal), Blood-King put the weights aside because they wanted them to actually be usable for the other students.  

Instead, the lifting weights were brought out and the SOLDIERs and TURKs were instructed to cling to the side of the nearby building while more and more weight was added to them.

Needless to say, the amount of weight they could handle was quite shocking. It didn’t help that the building’s roof had to be reinforced for the stronger members (Cementoss hadn’t liked getting called out for the tests, until he saw which test he had to help for exactly).

Jirou heard Blood-King mutter to Aizawa “What was our damage budget again?”

The reply of “Not nearly enough apparently.” was not exactly reassuring.

It looked like this was going to be a crazy year, and it was only Day One!

Needless to say the six following tests were just as terrifying, the teachers were just glad the SOLDIER’s and TURK’s were happy enough to retrieve the balls they threw. There was no way they would be able to retrieve those in under five minutes, and Aizawa ended up deciding the ball retrievals counted as the long distance runs.

If a few birds were nearly nicked in the process, no one made any comments. 

And now it was the students turn. 

How could they even compare to those results, even with their own quirks?!

_ Were the teachers absolutely sure that these guys were Quirkless? _

Aizawa happily reminded them they weren’t being compared to the SOLDIER and TURK results. 

**_Thank God for small miracles._ **

-o0o-

The trudge back to the classroom was full of complaints and whining, Bakugou mostly ranting under his breath, but no one was paying attention to him.

At least, no one of the actual class.

“ _ I would have thought that you would have learned that ‘Quirkless’ doesn’t mean ‘Worthless’ by now, Kacchan. _ ” Was the sudden quiet hiss in his ear.

Bakugou startled, but the Silver-Haired Prick was already walking ahead of him, having given no sign that he had even spoken.

_ “Ohhh, burn.”  _

Bakugou glared at the blue-eyed copycat SOLDIER who was grinning, but quickly averted his gaze when the expression turned deadly.

Bakugou was silent for the rest of the walk back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: Whelp, it's been a while since the last update. I sort of had to go up to my old house with my family, had to clean it up for new (well, old) tenants moving in. It's been almost nine years since I was last there, the day we moved, so I got a little emotional. But alas, there was no internet and I had to wait until I got back. Which meant I had to wait an extra three days before watching Voltron S8. Which I bawled my eyes out over, cause I really did not see that ending coming._
> 
>  
> 
> _But I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, me and **ChaosBalance** as always had wayyy too much fun in this fic, although I should forewarn that it's going to get crazier as we go along._
> 
>  
> 
> _LiulfrLokison out! :3_

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N: I hope you enjoyed this, let us know what you think!_
> 
> _LiulfrLokison out! :3_


End file.
